Holding The Baby
by MidnightHeir
Summary: A companion piece to Old Time's Sake only this time, its S2. LeoKarai no romance. They met little over a year ago, and she is turning to him now in the hope that he will take care of her most prized possession.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em, never will.

**_A.N: _**Companion piece to _'Old Times Sake'_. Same scenario, but a different period of time, namely Season 2.

* * *

_**Holding The Baby**_

_Karai's POV_

I do not have many allies in this town, and I find this to be an unsettling state of affairs. Sharing the city with my Father and to finally work beneath him should not be the poisoned chalice that I find it to be. When I was in Japan I never had to concern myself with the notion of actively lying to him. I could work hard, train and pursue my own interests without fear or worry of reprimand. I miss those days. I miss the freedom that came with being my Father's aide. Being in New York has made me his daughter once again, and he is keen to remind me of the additional duties that come with that role. I have the most freedom out of all of my Father's army, and that has given me the chance to hide this from him.

I was pregnant before I left Japan, only by a few days and the fact did not unduly concern me. In Japan I was not enmeshed in the seedier side of my Father's company. The only thing I had to concern myself with was maintaining the stock portfolio and recruiting a private guard that my Father insisted I had with me at all times. He forged a weapon and a legacy when he took me in and yet he is almost obsessive in his maintenance of me. I must be the perfect daughter, in all matters. Not a hair out of place or an action out of sync.

I have been fortunate that I have no pressing needs within the confines of this dirty city. And I pride myself upon the fact that I did not lie to my Father when I took my leave of New York. My feelings about this city and its inhabitants are not feelings that I have hid under a polite tongue. The advantages of being near Wall Street do not evade my mind, but business is business. It gives me no sense of pride. These are the words of an impudent child, but out witting my Father gives me the thrill I need to sustain me in this culturally void city.

_Leonardo's POV_

Oroku Karai is a strange creature: she stirs primordial disdain within Raphael whilst Mikey and Don are surprisingly neutral on the matter. But I see something different when I look at her. I see hope for the Foot Clan, a just and benevolent leader. She has proven herself to be a person of her word, if nothing else and for that she has earned my trust and respect. Despite her Father and his treacherous ways she has shown her humanity and her honor.

I admire these things in her person. She can be no more than a few months older than April, and I am proud to consider her an ally. A part of me hopes that in time I may call her a friend. My brothers do not approve of that particular idea, but what do they know? They can't see into the future any more than I can. And Karai has done nothing to stir up such defensive responses. Her honesty it is an attractive quality. She says what she thinks and it is in my experience that she means it also. If she intends on doing something she will tell you before taking action.

I find that quality admirable also, so when she asked to meet in private and alone I saw no reason to deny her. Nor did I see any reason to break our tacit pact by telling my siblings where I was going other than out into New York for a run.

_Karai's POV_

I began to fear for his safety.

I had chosen Coney Island because it was isolated and secure. A private boat had brought my cargo and I to the isle. But in my experience Leonardo was not one to be late. Perhaps he had run into trouble on the mainland, instinctively I turned my head to the distant shoreline and squinted my eyes. No. I could see nothing that caused me worry. Other than the time on my watch.

New York was not a place I liked, and my Father was very aware of this fact. So when I asked for leave to develop business opportunities five months ago he complied. As was our arrangement since I turned 21 years of age I had my own limited private funds to spend as I so chose and on what I so desired. The fact that these funds depleted and I had to stay longer than originally planned in San Francisco did not unduly worry him. I am pleased that my deception was successful. The ocean views in the Californian state, along with the wide open beaches and gentle sea breeze remind me of home. When the time is right and I put into action the second part of my plan I may suggest to my Father that we open offices on the West Coast. I will be more than happy to spear head the operation.

A sewer grate shifted to my right and I turned my head to greet the arrival.

"You are late." I tell him with a ghost of a smile.

"Sorry …" he chuckles in response to my friendly admonishment. "I had a little trouble somewhere around …" he turned to the waterfront and waved one hand. "The middle?" his lip furled upwards and his brow knotted. He was unfamiliar with this area of New York it seemed. A pleasant surprise I found. Had I known this would cause issue I would have selected a different location for this exchange of services.

"You should have told me you did not know this part of the city." I informed him tartly, he did something to me that few could. In his presence I felt like I could be myself. Or as close to human as I was permitted in the presence of my Father, "I could have selected another location."

"What's the problem Karai?" he dismissed my comments with a friendly bat of his hand. Turning in from the water he held his hands at his side and patiently waited for my response.

I could see it in his open, expectant body language. But as I was to discover missed the concerned spark in his eyes; at that time he had been concerned for my well being whilst I believed he was expecting information on a sordid operation of a local gang, not the two blue holdalls, stroller and backpack I had positioned not too far from here.

_Leonardo's POV_

She misunderstood my question. I could tell by the way in which she quirked her brow at me. There was something 'off' with her. Though she had kept contact on and off via email it did not excuse the fact that this was not the warrior I had dropped my blade to on the crowded bridge of a ship. This was not the woman Master Splinter had praised. She wore the colors of her house but she had not kept up the impeccable level of self grooming that I had seen when ever I had crossed paths with her.

Her hair was longer than I remembered, and her cheeks held a healthy glow to them, along with some additional weight. In fact, beneath her flowing charcoal grey cardigan and loose black nylon trousers was a woman who had let herself go. I believe I hid my shock well, though what could have possibly occurred to have left Karai with such an abundance of blubber and a slightly rounded shoulder? That did concern me. Beneath the tight material even her chest looked out of sync with the rest of her body.

What ever had she done? Or her Father, to allow for such a level of decay in her person? Had there been injury? Leonardo sincerely hoped not, Karai had been a rare revelation when they had first crossed blades. She had made him stop and think about what he had been doing, it had carved a stronger fighter and developed a rapier wit. I owed her a lot. But then she noticed the way in which I am studying her and I blush a deep shade, she does not word it, but one hand smoothes over her new found curves in such a manner that she momentarily accentuates her chest.

When I avert my eyes she openly laughs before turning, and I now note it is carefully, on her heel.

"You are too honorable Leonardo-San." She does not look back at me as she walks, and the idea of injury slips from my mind. She moves with an even gait and there is a rhythm to her confident stride.

When we stop we are by a painted white bench, and found on it are two packed bags. Each large enough to store all of Casey's arsenal they are not her first port of call. No, with the flat of one waved hand she indicates her desire for me to sit whilst she walks on a metre or so. There is a gentle gurgling sound and then she returns announcing herself with six words that startle me to my core. Or at least I tell myself this, for the two bags and Karai's altered appearance should have forewarned me of the package she carried.

_Karai's POV_

Kaiya.

My beautiful, beautiful baby girl. 5lb2oz with her mother's startling green eyes and her father's rugged face. She is an amalgamation of the best parts of both parent. Her plaintive cries for comfort have the same intensity of the screams that came from my bed that night. Her father has been entered onto her birth certificate but that is the only note of him in this unfortunate affair. My baby's skin is flawless bar the large dark brown mole present on the right of collar bone. Other than that she has ten toes and ten fingers that all function accordingly and she is single handedly one of the few things I have created that I am undeniably proud of. She is untainted by the Foot and safe from my Father's wrath.

At this moment.

Within the bags by Leonardo are all the items I can imagine a child needing for the next seven years. Yes, I have this planned out to perfection all I need to do is ensure a smooth transition to her temporary caregiver. He will not deny me this, I am certain of it. We have an unspoken agreement, this is a huge thing to ask of him but he will not deny me. He can not, for his denial leaves Kaiya with no hope. And as a former street urchin I would rather drown my own beautiful baby before exposing her to that life.

There is a camcorder to capture her first moments, a locket that will one day contain the picture of her mother. Though when I re-enter into her life it will not be in the capacity of her biological mother. No, but I will be her guardian and I shall shape her life. I will have convinced my Father of the advantages of having a ready made heir for me to train. I will not have to waste over three years of my life raising the pup and losing my edge. I will not become a blunt weapon, his wrath will be non-existent and I will convince him of the merit of the project. There are clothes, blankets, toys, a full cooler of milk to last her for the first week or so. Then I will have to arrange times to meet Leonardo to pass him more. I do not want her to go to feed until the absolute last moment.

One might question how a creature that is already a shade of green can go any deeper in the hue, but Leonardo succeeded in doing so. He studied the bundle in my arms, wrapped in a soft crème blanket and tried to decide whether to pass off his lowered jaw in awe or shock. I chose to make it easier on him, "I have had a child Leonardo. And she is beautiful, is she not?" I turned into him and showed him my cradled prize, his eyes lowered to look at the curious face that stared down at him.

Their eyes met and she let out another loud gurgle followed by an energetic wriggle. She approved of her ani. I was both pleased and relieved.

"She's stunning Karai." There was a breathlessness to his vocals, I chose to take it as awe. "I'm so pleased for you."

At that moment I chose to utter the four words that would break my heart: "You must take her."

_Leonardo's POV_

She had a child.

It made so much sense to me when I stopped and thought about it. The long absence from New York, the enigmatic replies to attempts to arrange sparring and training matches. She would need the assistance, of that he was certain when she started to get back in shape. And how would she explain this to her Father? The thought brought a flicker of doubt to my mind, I could see it already. There was no way he would approve of a child this early in Karai's life. From the little interaction I had seen between the two or rather sensed from implication he barely treated his own daughter with respect. How he would treat his grand daughter worried me some what.

I still sat and stared at her stunning child when she prompted a response. She had truly surprised me in that moment and I was glad of the assistance. Having spoken I leant back and shared a half smile with her, and then my smile vanished.

"I can't take your child Karai." Honor would not allow it: she clearly adored the babe and I told her so. "You adore her, its obvious, there's this …" I paused and tried to identify the warmth and joy she had just spoken with. "warm pride in your words." Not to mention what would I do with a child? I wouldn't abandon it on the roadside, but there had to be safer, saner options than handing her to me. I lived in a sewer! And my brothers, _my_ Father, they would not be so quick to accept such a young addition to the family. Especially from Karai.

"You must." She was deft, and cunning. One arm had somehow collided with one of mine and she was transferring the babe to my arm. Already whipping her forearm free I had to bend my left at the elbow to make up the shortfall. A second later she was helping my cushion the newborn's head. Kaiya worked a hand free and clawed my plastron experimentally before sharing a worried look with her mother. The tiny shift sideways was most likely all my imagination but she seemed to be questioning her mother's logic. Or indeed her sanity.

"You must. My Father will drown the child if he sees it." She fussed with blanket, babe and my arms, ensuring all were secure she leant back and admired her handiwork. "I cannot lose my child Leonardo."

"Social services!" I protested but sensed the argument was over before it began. We had clicked so easily because we understood the inner workings of the other. This was not some instantaneously thought up plan, there were consequences to all that would take place but the idea of her going into a sewer by far and away was either the safest or the only option she saw.

"A paper trail I cannot afford." Her head shook vehemently, and there was fear woven onto her features. She feared for this baby and not only because of what it meant to her and her inner war with her Father. Kaiya was a weakness not only in her armor, but the armor of the Foot. it would over ride her loyalty to her Father - Karai would do anything for this child and she knew it. Her head shook again, "I have thought this through to all possible conclusions. This is the only one that guarantees my child's safety. She will not go onto the doorstep of a Church or a street corner. Those are not places for children."

_Karai's POV_

The impossible had occured.

He was going to refuse me. I could see it in his eyes. And for a moment I wondered if I had over estimated his sense of honor. Had I forgotten that beneath it all he was little more than a child himself. I was asking a youth to raise a babe. _Don't do this to me_ I willed softly my jaw set firm but my eyes lit by a flame that I could not quench. I saw his lower lip turn inwards and get caught there as if thinking. Then he licked his lips slowly and studied my face in a little more detail. Finally his upper lip was accosted by a his lower teeth.

I do not think happiness was the right word to use when he next spoke to me, more like reservation. "What is this plan?" He had not denied me. And that gave me hope.

"You will take the child home to your Father and tell him that you have agreed to be its sponsor. Raise her as part of your family, teach her the basic skills of a ninja, capture her every early moment on tape for me. Tell her of me but not of my role in her life. Just inform her that you have a lady-friend who would like to take her to the surface world, educate her and take care of her when she is old enough to go to school. At the age of six or seven I will take her and present her to my Father, I will convince him that she is worthy of investment as I was. She will need to perform for him and prove her worth which is why she must be trained Leonardo. Once she is within the Foot I will take her under my wing as a personal maid cum assistant. She will not want for anything regardless of her home. But my Father will not allow me a child at this point in time Leonardo, I know it. He will take away the one thing in my life I can honestly say I am proud of and destroy it. I will not allow it."

Leonardo was looking at my child again, and he seemed lost in thought. He appeared to recognize the truth in my words, we were both aware of my Father's cold heart and brutal ways. Even as his daughter I was not spared. I witnessed more than my fair share of that viscous fur to know how it worked.

"And if my family do not accept your daughter?" Leonardo asked me quietly, before getting to the flaws in my perfect plan. A plan perfect for me. "And more importantly, what will Kaiya say when questioned about her early years? Do you think she will simply neglect to mention the four turtles that looked after her? Or the way to our home? It is unlikely that a truce will be successfully re-negotiated during the interim."

I argued back with him "I will do my best to push the matter." a pleading under tone lancing her words.

Then it seemed to strike him, the sheer audacity and surrealism of the entire situation. "I told my family I was going out for a _run_ …"

"Then tell them you found an abandoned child and you could not leave it in the elements." I cried out in frustration.

_Leonardo's POV_

"Complete with clothes, and food." My family were not that stupid, and in truth my sarcasm was not truly worth it. Not to mention they would simply state that the child needed to be returned to the surface. My lips closed and pressed together, I wanted to protect this child, I wanted to enforce our friendship and build it up into a profitable alliance. But she asked too much of me. I am a child myself. "I cannot take Kaiya for seven years." Was the simple response I finally gave.

"Then a few months?" I had defeated her. Looking up I could see the hopelessness in her eyes and my valor stirred. "Give me some time to come up with another way."

A few months. My head nodded in agreement, "I can do that."

She helped me pack up the bags and demonstrated with a pacifier how to feed Kaiya. She showed me how to rest her against my shell and gently burp her, it seemed ironically that the cusp of shell I was born with was perfect for the task. Then there was the dreaded diaper and a quiet promise that I would never have to ask April for them when I ran out of the first supply. And so we sat, face to face on a park bench, a baby back pack strapped to my back and a babe secure. Two bags at my side, each with a katana hilt sticking out of the zipper.

This was it, the last time we would see each other until a second home for her baby was arranged and laid out.

"Take care of my baby Leonardo."

I nodded my head in response, whilst Kaiya was with me she was under my care, and that would not change until she was safely whisked away elsewhere. "You have my word."

And then she left, disappearing into the darkness and to the boat she had arrived on. And I had one last problem to solve, how to get home and explain how I had come to be left literally 'holding the baby.'


End file.
